Dive to the Heart
'Stage Info' A world within a dream that serves as the anchor to one’s heart. Upon being called, many keyblade warriors find themselves here as an ominous voice, the voice of their heart, calls to them. A few days before Sora’s home, the Destiny Islands, was fated to come under attack by the Heartless and Sora found himself pulled here amidst his dreams. An ominous voice told Sora that he was the one, the one to open the door. However before he could pick up the Keyblade he first had to fight against his own Darkside. 'Stage Layout' This stage features a large solid platform whose sides can be wall jumped against. Additionally there is a smaller platform up above the main one that can be fought on or jumped through. To the left and right are two smaller platforms that move up and down throughout the match. Hazards Darkside: Not quite a boss, but there are times that Darkside will rise up from the depths and appear in the stage’s background. Darkside is so huge though that you can only see it’s upper torso, head, and arms without employing any camera tomfoolery. While Darkside is on the stage he’ll slowly wind up one fist as a reticle appears briefly on screen before Darkside punches forward into the stage similar to Bowser’s Giga Bowser Punch Final Smash from Ultimate. These punches are certainly weaker than those that Giga Bowser uses, but they can leave their mark nonetheless. They are incapable of instantly KOing an opponent as well. Darkside’s fists will linger on the stage for a few seconds serving as barriers (and not platforms) on the stage. After Darkside throws 2-3 punches, he’ll disappear from the stage for the time being. Soundtrack * Blast Away! - Kingdom Hearts remix of the Gummi Ship tracks [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuN8ivNadOw Blast Away! I, Blast Away! II, and Blast Away! III] * Bustin’ Up on the Beach - Kingdom Hearts * Destiny’s Force - Kingdom Hearts * Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts * Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts * Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts * Simple and Clean (English) - Kingdom Hearts * Simple and Clean (Instrumental) - Kingdom Hearts * Simple and Clean (Japanese) - Kingdom Hearts * Simple and Clean (Orchestral) - Kingdom Hearts * Squirming Evil - Kingdom Hearts * The 13th Dilemma - Kingdom Hearts II * The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts II * Darkness of the Unknown - Kingdom Hearts II * Deep Drive - Kingdom Hearts II * Scherzo Di Notte - Kingdom Hearts II * Sinister Sundown - Kingdom Hearts II * Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts II * Dark Impetus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Forze dell’Oscurit - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Future Masters - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Master, Tell Me the Truth - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Night of Tragedy - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Terra’s Theme - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Unforgettable - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep